


Drifting

by reeby10



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, IN SPACE!, M/M, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 10:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20190649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Their shuttle had been drifting dead in space for two days.





	Drifting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windfallswest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windfallswest/gifts).

> Bingo meme prize for windfallswest :D

Their shuttle had been drifting dead in space for two days. It was quite annoying since Hux had planned to be back to the Finalizer by now. Worse, though, was that their communications system was down and they couldn’t even call for a pick up.

A few years before, Hux would have said the worst part would be stuck in a small shuttle with only Kylo for company, but things had changed. Now he was glad for Kylo’s company, especially in their shared bunk, since there wasn’t much else to do while they waited and tried unsuccessfully to fix communications.

On day three, they were interrupted from a rather vigorous makeout session by a loud banging noise and the shuttle suddenly jerking to the side. They both tumbled to the floor, but were up in seconds to investigate. Hux opened the door to the cockpit to see a much larger ship through the viewscreen.

Pirates, likely planning to scavenge their shuttle and sell any captors into slavery. Hux grabbed his blaster, grinning with vicious delight, and turned to see an equally dangerous look on Kylo’s face. They leaned in for another quick kiss.

Those pirates were in for a surprise.


End file.
